


Happy Marry Me

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble can be read as either Het or Slash I leave that up to the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Marry Me

Ron looked at the small box in his hand. It wasn't good enough but it was all he had to offer. He took a deep breath and stepped in to the party. His heart caught in his throat. So... so... breath taking! Those eyes... that hair... just so... so... Ron stood in awe the box feeling tinier and tinier by the minute. He felt worthless. He knew the box was worthless. He turned to go.

"Ron?"

He froze in his tracks. He felt like a million pounds. Suddenly the engagement ring was the best ever. He turned back to follow through with his plans to propose at this birthday party.


End file.
